Glitches
These are bugs in Poptropica's code. The island with the most glitches is currently Skullduggery Island, but the island whose glitches impact the game the most is Virus Hunter Island. 'Key:' *'Red:' Severe glitch that can make an island unbeatable without restarting, or crash the computer. *'Orange:' Glitch that makes an island a lot harder, but still beatable. (Glitches that change your gender and glitches that require you to log out to resume playing are also orange) *'Blue:' Minor glitch that doesn't really affect gameplay. *'Green:' Continuity error. 'Early Poptropica ' *'Early Glitch:' If you've given the Prized Porker to the Early Poptropicans, give the Bucket to the Poptropicans. Before the image of the Bucket is given to the Poptropican, fly up and give the Flag to the Early Poptropican on the tower before the Bucket appears at the well. He will say he'll raise it once you've found all of their possessions. You have to click on the Poptropican you gave the Bucket to to see the image of the Bucket being given to the Poptropican and the ship to arrive. 'Time Tangled' *'Magic Goggles Glitch: '''After you return the climbing goggles to the correct time period, sometimes when you return to the guy who gave it to you, he will be wearing the same pair of goggles. *'Ad Glitch: If you go into an ad on Main Street, the Time Device still appears at the bottom left of the screen. If you click it, the year display is blank and the arrow points at the picture of Thomas Edison. * 'Time Device Glitch: '''When you're in the future (50 years into the future to be exact) and you click on "LAB" to go back to your present time, the time device will still send you there but the year displayed is still the future year's date. [[24 Carrot Island|'24 Carrot]] *'Timestop Press:' In the smelter room, if you are hit by the hot carrot juice and go flying only to be hit by a giant press, you will remain frozen in the same position and your cursor will become a loading sign making it impossible to get out of unless you log out and log back in. The only other way to get out of the glitch without logging back in is to be sent flying into a second presser (meaning you have to be hit by the second wave of carrot juice and pressers in the first place). This one will actually flatten you like it's supposed to and your cursor won't freeze in loading position. *'Dr. Hare Glitch:' This will turn you into Dr. Hare (Note: this will turn you into a boy if you're a girl). *'Holding a cup o'black Glitch:'Go into the Carrot King Diner and go to the ice cold drinks. Fill up your cup all white and while you are drinking, press Ctrl/Command + Shift + S. Your cursor will be the loading icon. Go back. You'll be standing outside of the diner with a cup of black juice in your hand. *'Holding a cup o'blue glitch:'Go into the Carrot King Diner and go to the ice cold drinks. Fill up your cup and while you are drinking, press Ctrl+Shift+S. Close the game then reopen it, your character should be holding a cup of blue drink. Capture.jpg|24 Carrot-cup o'blue 'Super Power' *'Stupid Jumper Glitch: ' At the end of the island, if you have flying power, stand on the ledge below Speeding Spike, Sir Rebral and Copy Cat. Talking to Crusher, Ratman or Betty Jetty will cause you to fly onto the ledge next to these foul villains and be stuck jumping. Unlike the Spy Island stupid jumper glitch, however, you can exit this by flying. *'Revenge of the Supervillians Glitch: ' Normally, when someone is talking, you can press S and they'll stop talking. However, when you've captured a supervillain and the guy at the prison is thanking you, or when Ratman says "You've found me, well let's see how you like my little friends!" you cannot do this. *'Angry Flyer Glitch: ' Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you have flying turned on and you fly when your face is red, your face will be red until you land. (See "Angry Smile Glitch" for Generic) * Land swimmer glitch * At the prison go to the highest part of the building and jump if your underwater at the time then go to the land part and your underwater you'll sim on land (this dosn't work all the time only sometimes). Screen_Shot_2013-11-03_at_2.12.50_PM.png|Stupid Jumper Glitch I (Super Power) 'Spy ' * Eye Doctor Glitch: 'If you go into the spyglass store and equip your bowtie, then try to click one of the inventions on the above floor, the eye doctor/spy equipment supplier will fall through the floor and tell you that they are prototypes(which you already knew). He will stay on that floor until you leave the shop. * '''Stupid Jumper Glitch ii: ' In the B.A.D. Bistro, (after you've gotten the chef job) talking to the woman will always make you talk to the boss (the guy who says "Hurry up, I want my drink!"). However, if you're standing on the edge of the table when you do this, you'll be glitchily jumping, the mouse will become the blue swirl, and you won't be able to do anything. The only way to escape this is to close Poptropica and then log back in. *'Black Eye Glitch: ' If you're wearing the Chameleon Suit and you costumize someone, clicking on your head will cause the head part of the Chameleon Suit to disappear, but your eyes will be black. *'Maroon Rider Glitch: ' If the BAD agent on the rooftops is standing still, and if you click on him, if you're close enough (but not overlapping) this will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to appear. Pressing "friend" will cause you to friend a girl called Maroon Rider. Maroon Rider has completed 0 islands, hasn't set a location, has not selected a tribe, has a battle ranking of 1, and has 0 friends. It looks like she has 0 photos, but really she has your photos. (Pressing "battle", and then a game, will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to disappear. Pressing "chat" will act like the BAD agent is a person in a common room.) *'''Just Standing There Glitch: '''If you do the Maroon Rider glitch and try to drop down next to the Balding Avenue sign you will just be just standing there and only half of your face will be there. Screen_Shot_2013-05-04_at_11.14.13_AM.png|This is Maroon Rider. Screen_Shot_2013-05-04_at_11.08.48_AM.png|Maroon Rider Glitch Screen_Shot_2013-05-04_at_11.16.34_AM.png|Maroon Rider has 0 photos. File:Jst.png|Just Standing There Glitch Poptropican Glitch.png|The Eye Doctor Glitch Nabooti *'''Invisible Platform Glitch: Once you complete the island, jump up to the top of the Museum (by the African person) and jump into the center. You will stand where the statue's head used to be. 'Big Nate' * Egg Teddy Glitch: For Unknown Reasons, Teddy may appear as if he is an egg of some sort. * Map Glitch: In the detention room, the world map is missing Australia, Indonesia, the Caribbean islands, the Mediterranean, Japan, Hudson Bay, Malaysia, Greenland, and Siberia. Also, the continents of South America and Africa are shaped differently and Antarctica is smaller. *'Scuba Gear: '''You don't have to get the scuba gear to dive. You can customize it off of someone else, for example, in a common room. *'Teleporting Artur Glitch: ' In the school basement, Artur can be seen at the heater. But when the lights are turned off, he is not there. *'Not Gum Glitch: ' Popgum (bought from the Poptropica Store) isn't really gum, since you can chew it inside the school and Mrs. Godfrey won't give you a detention. Screenshot 2014 10 07 18 51 54.gif|Egg Teddy Glitch Screen_Shot_2013-05-04_at_8.05.14_PM.png|Map glitch 'Counterfeit *'''Black Widow Glitch: If you log out in the middle of the boss battle with the Black Widow,you will appear in the Black Widow's house, with no way back into her hideout. In order to finish the island, you must restart it. *'Incredibly Addictive Glitch: ' In the internet cafe when you play the game, the "Restart" and "Close" buttons don't work when you lose. The buttons at the top (Daily Pop, Store, etc) don't work either: "Friends" works occasionally, but pressing anything doesn't work. You have to close Poptropica and log in again to stop this. *'Bending Down Glitch: '''In the internet cafe, if you're standing on the dictionary and click on it, nothing will happen. The same thing happens with the computer. Also, if you're using the Invisible Platform Glitch, you can't talk to the gamer. *'Antisocial Clown: If you attempt to show the clown on the roof of the clown shop the photo of the strange man, you will drop onto the street and ask one of the mimes instead. *'''Antisocial Tour Guide: If you try to show the picture of the man to the tour guide, you will run across the street and ask one of the mimes instead. *'Invisible Platform Glitch: '''If you go to where the gamer's laptop is and jump up, you will land on an invisible platform. *'Balloon Boy Glitch: If you pop the green balloon as you are about to hand it to the balloon boy, he will float up holding a red one. *'Invisible wall glitch: '''If you go down the ancient tunnel with a balloon, at the hill right after the dome space, if you jump smoothly towards the hill, you'll go through the hill and end up in the dirt below. *'Time-Traveling Security Guard: The security guard's timecard says that his time in was 10:00 PM on Monday, but it says his time out was 3:56 AM on Monday, despite this 3:56 AM would have had to have been on Tuesday, as he worked past midnight, therefore starting the new day. Screen_Shot_2013-05-01_at_7.22.45_PM.png|Invisible Platform Glitch (Counterfeit) Screen_Shot_2013-05-03_at_8.06.24_PM.png|Balloon Boy Glitch 'Reality TV Island' *'Afro Guy's Mouth Glitch: '''If you are chewing Popgum, and you go onto the spinning helicopter blades, if you stop chewing then your mouth will be Afro Guy's mouth *'Resetting the Game Glitch:' If you hate the map selected, then you can just simply hit the Undo Button and then hit the Reset button. You will be in Day # and the map will almost always be different. 'Mythology *'''Invisible Glitch: In Poseidon's realm, if you are holding the trident, hit space twice and you will be invisible. 'Skullduggery' *'Immortal Crawfish Glitch:' It is impossible to defeat Captain Crawfish with a Steaming Fury. When his health is very low, it immediately springs back to about 60%. *'Quicksand Glitch:' If you shoot a cannonball onto land, it makes a water splash. *'InvisiGlitch:' An invisible ship glitch has been seen. *'Ghost Glitch: '''Around Skullduggery Islands, there is a tale of a pirate who saw a ghost ship. It seems like he was battling a ship and it sank, but it had damaged his Phoenix Warbird so much that he sunk before the picture of his opponent had disappeared. He managed to swim back to his home port of Fort Ridley, then he went to sea to battle the notorious Captain Crawfish. To his horror, he saw the ship that he had battled sail right through Crawfish's ship and then to his ship. Sadly, the scroll telling his tale was lost and we have no idea what happened. Take heed... *'Sleepy Announcer Glitch:' When you see a pirate, you're supposed to get an announcement like this: "(random name) the (random adjective)says "Avast, (your Poptropican's name)! Is that your ship or a (random phrase)?" ''However, sometimes this announcement doesn't come until much later, sometimes even after you've killed the pirate! *'The Pirate's Revenge glitch: 'Sometimes when a pirate ship sinks on the rocks off Golden Harbor, collecting its salvage gives you nothing. *'I Changed my Mind Glitch: '(Tested at Parrot Port with a Jimmy Rigger) If you stand on a dock and click "Embark" you jump into the ocean right below the cabin, but you don't actually enter the boat and the map doesn't pop up. *'Pegleg Glitch: Sometimes when you have a pegleg, it will show two regular legs with a pegleg losely dangling from one. *'Walking Glitch:' This glitch stops you from walking and only lets you run. *'White Gums Glitch: '''Not really a glitch, but in Parrot Port, when you talk to the male pirate on the second floor of Petey's Pirate Pub, he says "This cracker be hard as rock! How am I supposed to eat it with no teeth!" However, as he says this, when his mouth moves you can see a full row of teeth! *'Free Phoenix Warbird Glitch''' (but only for a few seconds): It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Phoenix Warbird. *'Captain Crawfish Glitch:' When you defeat him, his beard is brown. 'Cryptids' *'Two Ropes Glitch: '''If you cut the guy off of the roof inside the balloon you get 1 set of rope but he won't get off the roof so you get on the roof and cut him off again and you get another set of rope. 'Wild West *'''Balloon/Follower Glitch: If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower and you enter Diamond Plains on a horse, then the balloon or follower will be floating where your horse entered the town. Also if you dismount, your balloon or follower will return but if you mount again, it will remain where you mounted. 'Ghost Story' *'Fiona Glitch:' When you show the letter to Fiona that you found in the locket, she will cry, but a glitch can occur and she will cry endlessly. If you reload the page or log out, then you appear back in Fiona's room, but she will be at the telescope, and she will say, "Tell Anne the Baker I sent you." You will still have your items, but you will still need to start over from the beginning, therefore losing all of your progress. *'Balloon Glitch 2: Revenge of the Boat': If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower, and ride the boat, then the balloon or follower will appear in the water. The boat is not affected by it. Tested on a PC. *'Infinite Lockets Glitch: ' Every time you examine the shipwreck, you get a locket, even if it's already in your inventory! When you give a locket to Fiona, only one locket is "given" to her, but all others are removed from your inventory. Screen_Shot_2013-04-25_at_7.22.58_PM.png|Infinite Lockets Glitch 'S.O.S ' *'Yay, I Just learned to Teleport Glitch:' When you enter the ship on Google Chrome and open a new tab, sometimes after a while you will go through the floor. If there is water above you, you can swim up, but if there is no water, you have to log out and log in again. If there isn't water above you, the oxygen meter shows, but clicking resets it. Running out of oxygen causes you to respawn in the black. Logging out and then logging in again causes you to appear below the blimp rope. *'Antisocial Passengers Glitch:' When you begin the island, a lifeboat goes by, with three passengers in it. You cannot talk to these passengers. *'I Suddenly Learned to Swim Glitch:' Despite the fact that the Ballroom singer yells that she can't swim, she is seen swimming up with you perfectly fine without assistance. Screen_Shot_2013-11-05_at_7.17.02_PM.png|Yay, I Just Learned to Teleport Glitch 'Vampire's Curse' *'Bram's Clothes Glitch: ' If you shoot the crossbow when Count Bram appears you wouldn't have the swirly icon and be able to customize with Count Bram and his clothes are customizable *'Count Bram glitch:' In the great hall, on the chandeliers, if you jump high enough, you can see Count Bram in the wall, just standing in the black. *'Maroon Rider Glitch:' If you friend Count Bram, it turns out to be Maroon Rider! *'Count Bram Glitch 2:' There is a glitch where you can friend or chat with Count Bram. Screenshot_(37).png|Count Bram 2 glitch, discovered by SwagNoodle809 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' *'Violet Glitch:' While you are rescuing Violet, if you don't get the puzzle right, jumping in the room before Violet is rescued is laggy. *'Ghost Oompa-Loompa Glitch: ' When the Oompa-Loompas push Violet to the juicing room, Violet disappears when the Oompa-Loompas pass the door, but the Oompa-Loompas keep pushing, even entering the wall. 'Super Villain Island' *'Dr. Hare Ears Power Goof/Glitch:' When you activate the Dr. Hare Ears Power from your items, those who were sleeping in the Dream Machine will have their eyes open. And instead wear the Dr.Hare Ears Power. The accessories even come off (example: Binary Bard's bionic eye, Dr. Hare's goggles, Captain Crawfish's eyepatch). Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.21.42 PM.png Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.21.33 PM.png 'Zomberry ' * Flying Zombie Glitch In the Wharf, there are zomberries that can walk between crates. 'Night Watch' *'Wrong Island, Wrong Item:' In the vent system area, if you've gotten the map from the vent system in 24 Carrot Island, sometimes you can see it in the Night Watch vent system. *'Stuck Pushing a Wall:'Also in the vent system, there's a glitch that if you destroy the barrier leading to the vent system B A/C panel on your first time up system B, the thief will get stuck pushing the wall instead of pushing the pile of junk onto the vent system A ladder. (See picture.) **'Another in the vent system glitch:' If you use the blowtorch on a barrier in your way and then start pushing on it before it fully disappears, when it does disappear, you will move forward as if you were still pushing it. Including the sweating and facial expressions. *'Sluggers Common Room Glitch: '''After retrieving the baseball card from Sluggers, sometimes you can get the "Chat/Battle/Friend" option from when you click on someone in a common room! I don't know exactly how to reproduce this, but what I did was: After investigating the disturbance at McGuffins, I received the "Disturbance at Sluggers" alert. I called the Sluggers owner inside McGuffins, and he told me to get the card. I went down to the Security Office to find where Sluggers was, then I went there and moved the statue. I waited until it got dark then opened the safe. After getting the card, I got the "chat/battle/friend" screen. Pressing "battle" caused the "chat/battle/friend" screen to disappear. *'Super Speed Glitch: 'When riding your segway at top speeds, if you suddenly and unexpectedly jump off while still riding, you'll have extraordinary speed and look like a blur at all times. *'Back For More: '''Even after finishing Night Watch Island click on your phone and check Printfax on the security camera. Preston is still there! * '''Mall Manager Returns:' A glitch might cause you to be unable to leave the mall. When you try to exit through the Security Office, the Mall Manager will suddenly be there and will go through the same script that she invited you in with earlier, and then you'll be automatically led back into the mall! Even though your training is complete, you cant go in the room without being led back out again. Logging out doesn't fix this. Finishing the island doesn't fix this. The only way to leave the island is to restart. Vent_system_glitch_pic1.jpg|The Vent system glitch. Vent_system_glitch_pic2.jpg|Another pic of the vent glitch. Superspeed.png|The Super speed glitch, discovered by Red Star. Virus Hunter *'Evil VHS Tapes: '''If you talk to someone and say all three chat bubbles, you will not be able to move or exit. **This also happens on Poptropolis Games 2013 and 24 Carrot Beta Carotene. *'Trapped in Joe Stockman's Hand: ' Sometimes, after the white blood cells steal your stuff, you cannot exit Joe Stockman's hand or brain. *'Getting Stuff Back Glitch: If you had to exit the game for some unintentional reason, you will sometimes have all of your stuff back inside Joe Stockman, even after the viruses have taken it. However, you still must go through the island as usual. *'Invisible Platform Glitch BETA:'When you arrive at the elevator in the VHS shop and click the button to go down, when you hop onto the area where the shelf used to be, you'll be standing on an invisible platform. Standing on air.jpg|The invisible platform glitch. 'Monster Carnival' *'Where's the Fried Dough?!': If the Raven shaped hypnotizing-monsterifying-oh whatever beam is pointed at your face, then you use the Fried Dough, and if you log out in the middle of Edgar waking up, then when you log back in it'll turn out that the beam is still at your face, Edgar's hypnotized, and the Fried Dough is gone. And you have to restart. *'Same Scene Glitch': If you go to main street after the carnival began, you will start over from a previous scene after heading back. If this happens go right again and then go back left. 'Mini-islands' *'Flying Glitch:' If you visit the mini-islands from Early Poptropica Island or Super Power Island, and you have the jetpack or the flying power on, you can actually fly! Also, the the balloon from Counterfeit Island lets you jump higher if you don't want to fly or haven't gotten flying power or the jetpack. This makes it much easier. Screenshot_(35).png|Using the Flying Glitch on the Earth Day Mini Island 'Ads' *'Ad Flying Glitch:' In certain ads you enter from Early Poptropica or Super Power Island you will be able to use your jetpack or flying power. *'Disney Nonstop summer ad invisible platform:' In the Disney Nonstop Summer Ad you jump or fly (depending which Island you're on) to the green circular top. You will land on the top, but then jump higher again and you'll be standing on air. If you try moving away from the top then you fall down onto the ground again. *'Skull Cowboy Glitch: '''On any given Island zoom out in the Ad section. Take a closer look at the bottom of the screen and you will find a glitch poptropican known as Skull Cowboy. *'Easy Flag Glitch: On certain ads in early poptropica, you're able to climb to the top of them, and jump to the left to get the flag almost immediately. *'Character Save Glitch: '''In any ad, when you are finished a game and you are rewarded with items, if you save when they reward you the items, you can't save in a certain scene like an ad. Then, when you exit the game and are currently in the place where the ad is the building that advertises, you will not have anything with you. Only the rewarded ad prizes. If you want to logout, it will ask you to save, thus making you create a new username. If you don't create a new username, you will not be able to log out. To get a solution to this, simply just make a new account, but with a different name. 'Generic (These can occur on any island): *'Hat Jump Glitch:' Whenever you jump, in the frame before you actually are in the air, your hat will Look Odd. *'Broken Arm Glitch:' If you drop off a platform, land on another one, and immediately fall off that one,(For Example, the school roof and then the broken sign in Big Nate Island.)you may just see your Poptropican's arm go crazy. *'Name glitch:' There is a secret glitch that enables you to change your name or have no name at all. Examples: This user changed its name, and This user has no name. *'Bald Common Room Glitch:' If you enter a common room, then exit, wait until poptropica stops loading, then'' immediately enter the common room again. You will be bald, with a regular white shirt and black pants--the clothes that afro guy wears. To escape this glitch, you close the poptropica tab, open it again, log in, and you'll have your normal clothes again. *'Name Unknown Glitch: Name Unknown is a character you might play as when you sign up/if there's a bug with the game. *'''Teleporting Enemy Glitch: If you enter a map screen that has enemies attacking you (example: at sea on Skullduggery) then you'll see enemies literally appear out of nowhere. This works on Skullduggery (with pirate ships and monsters) and AstroKnights (with aliens). *'Afro Guy: ' A mysterious Poptropican who appears randomly, usually during faulty loading screens, and seems to be the default poptropican. *'Angry Smile Glitch: ' Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 4 (other emotions) while your face is red, your face will be red while you do these emotions. (See "Angry Flyer Glitch" for Super Power) *'I Can't Move Glitch:' '(Tested with Google Chrome) If you are in a Common Room and you open a new tab, and while you are on this new tab someone asks you to battle in Poptropica, and by the time you get back to Poptropica they've left, click "Sure" then press S. After you do this, you will be unable to move. You can exit, but you can't jump around. *'Cannot Move Glitch: 'This Glitch is related to the I Can't Move glitch. If your poptropican is in a multiverse and you don't move your Poptropican for a very long time, your Poptropican will not move, you must exit the Multiverse in order to get free. This also happens when your Poptropican stays for a very short time, and it will be stuck. *'Easy Climber Glitch: ' If you're climbing rope and you press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 3, you'll be standing on the rope afterward. press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 3 alot while doign this glitch, you might freeze on that emotion until you move. *'Fake Eyepatch Glitch: 'If you are wearing an eyepatch and you cry, tears come out of the eyepatch. *'Friend yourself Glitch: ' Sometimes you can have the friend, battle and chat icons above your player. Click Friend and you will friend some one called Maroon Rider. (This is Multiverse version of Maroon Rider glitch) *'Gender Change Glitch: If you log into two accounts at the same time, your character changes genders. This CANNOT be undone. *'BETA Glitch:' sometimes BETA islands will not load, causing you to be stuck on a black screen or the loading screen. You will have to exit the game and log back in. Screenshot 2014 10 07 18 44 42.gif|The Hat Jump Glitch. Screenshot 2014 10 07 18 43 41.gif|The Broken Arm Glitch. Frozen_easy_climb_glitch.png|Easy climber glitch Category:Poptropica Category:Glitches Category:Time Tangled Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Spy Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Big Nate Island Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:Mythology Island Category:Zomberry Island Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Mini-Islands Category:Advertisements